Raven
During the long awaited return of SAB, Raven appeared to kidnap certain KSL members and torture them with Bunnies in the "big jumping season" of which all of KSL are at least Amber in . It wasn't long before KSL noticed Raven possesses the ability to summon bunnies while in the presence of certain members. A master of counting down, Raven is always needed at all checkpoints as her glorious "321GO!" will always lead to success. And as one of her number 2 rules you must always be aware of the fact that making her wait simply means your making her dig and by making her dig your making yourself be dead. She is also known to posses Raven Hacks (not to be confused with Unstuntable hacks or teapot hacks) that are 100% guaranteed to kill Dan at every opportunity. Raven Danger Phrases These phrases should always cause worry and terror upon being uttered. "I think there's a shortcut around here..." "I think we can skip this checkpoint..." "I am not leaving until I dodge jump this." "Go ahead!" "I'm bored." "Do you have a car?" "Where is the honey?" Giggling Pets Normally found with a couple of pets from inside SAB * Glamdring the Goldfish / Piranha * Berry the Bonsai (not to be confused with Barry) Known Facts * Infiltrated KSL at some point and now refuses to leave * Is said to be in the same league as Daeraxa in terms of trolling * Has managed to kill Dan at every checkpoint * Is almost impossible to get to go to bed * Eats Americana and drinks Apple juice * SAB rockets are a favorite of hers * Must be in the middle * Can't stand still * Endlessly curious * Has a few more characters than other players ("Get your Mesmer!" - "Which one?") * Is a dedicated follower of Bobby the Scribing God * continues the slow takeover of the Guild Hall ** Founder of Raven Hall ** Ruler of Raven Palace ** Caretaker of Raven's Garden * Has named Raven Nest * Build the first Underwater House: Lizz's Aqua Base * Is known to infiltrate enemy bases and place teleporters within them. * Makes useful ice walls * Is going to become a pro sniper * Plays the following classes individually ** Tank-Zenyatta ** Battle-Mercy ** Discord-Ana ** Attack-Symmetra Excessive Amount of Characters Currently 29 characters * 8 Mesmer * 3 Thieves * 2 Warriors * 2 Elementalists * 3 Rangers * 3 Necromancers * 3 Engineers * 3 Guardians * 2 Revenant Gw106.jpg|Arwyn Yuna Delirare (Mesmer) Gw111.jpg|Leotie Ayita Luve (Mesmer) Gw130.jpg|Kamala Roos Razzles (Mesmer) Gw127.jpg|Lamia Lightning (Mesmer) Gw132.jpg|Lilith Naema Hel (Mesmer) Gw109.jpg|Lonán Blanche (Revenant) Gw122.jpg|Iset Eleanor Neniu (Elementalist) Gw124.jpg|River Meital Ligea (Elementalist) Gw118.jpg|Shiva Nyx Eridanus (Thief) Gw128.jpg|Lorelei Leto Khaos (Thief) Gw107.jpg|B L Ä C K W I D O W (Thief) Gw117.jpg|Somée Neela Néeira (Guardian) Gw121-0.jpg|Fayna Meli Solea (Guardian) Gw131.jpg|Meliae Ashtree (Engineer) Gw115.jpg|Leyla Dynamiké (Engineer) Gw125.jpg|Lethe Ker Nachtfell (Necromancer) Gw123.jpg|Zombie Püppchen (Necromancer) Gw114.jpg|Etana Jaelin Neith (Warrior) Gw116.jpg|Jian Li Sisko (Warrior) Gw119.jpg|Eris Araya Nayru (Ranger) Gw112.jpg|P O Î S O N Î V Y (Ranger) Category:Trolls Category:Mesmer Category:Bunny Girl Category:Danger Category:People Category:Ledge